Why won't you love me too
by Keiichiro-San
Summary: Just a little something I threw together. RxI. Now growing into a collection of songfics. Based on songs by Tim Minchin.
1. I'm Drowned

**A/N**

**Hello again, I've been in a writing frenzy these last couple of days. Now I present for your viewing pleasure my first ever songfic! This is based around the song Drowned by the brilliant musician Tim Minchin. It is a Ryou x Ichigo fic, so if you don't dig the pairing turn away now. Also the characters are way OOC. I don't think its a big problemo though. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Your love is like fingernails on a chalkboard.<br>Your love is like falling overboard.  
>An breakdown on the motorway.<br>A heart-attack on Christmas Day.  
>Like scaling a cliff then falling off<br>Like trying not to cough_

Inside a pink, castle shaped cafe; two figures stood screaming abuse at each other. The man had short, blonde hair and happened to be shirtless, while the young red-headed woman covered her eyes and yelled about his perverseness...

_Your love is like sand inside a bathing suit.  
>Your love is like a symphony with the sound on mute.<br>A letter sent to the wrong address.  
>Or red wine on a wedding dress.<br>Like broken bones in my playing hand  
>Like trying to swallow sand<em>

Later that day, the two figures were once again snapping at each other, the girl slumped in a heap on the floor; mashed up cake and broken plates surrounding her. The blonde was going on about damages, with the addition of frequent uses of the word baka. In response the girl was bawling her eyes out and retorting with even more frequent cries of jerk...

_Your love is like one last breath of salty air.  
>Your love is like a map that leads to nowhere.<br>A wine glass on a concrete floor.  
>The overuse of metaphor.<br>The straight ahead in a sideways glance  
>Like the misstep in a dance<em>

That evening as the other employees filed out of the store, the blonde stopped her specifically and pulled her off to one side. She complied unwillingly, expecting extra chores or another round of abuse. Instead he led her to the kitchen; where a table was laid out for a romantic dinner, for two.

He pulled out her chair, as he took in her flushed expression. "Consider this my apology." He spoke the words softly, but their effect was immediate; she looked up at him, confused. "Your apology for what?"  
>"For the things that I've done to you, and what about to do."<br>"What are you abo..." Her question was cut off as he gently leant across the table, and pressed his lips against hers. After feeling her resistance crumble he pushed slightly harder, and she was kissing him back. He could almost feel the blush radiating over her cheeks. After a few moments more they broke apart, he opened his mouth to say something but found her finger pressed to his lips. "Why would you think that you needed to apologise for that?"

_Cos I didn't see this one coming, now I'm in too deep  
>I didn't see this one coming, now I'm in too deep<br>I think I'll just keep swimming down  
>There's no point in turning around.<em>

The sunrise the next morning found them lying, bodies pressed together, out on the grassy clearing behind the cafe...

_I'm Drowned  
><em>_I'm Drowned..._

* * *

><p>Anyway I hope you enjoyed this please leave a review. They compel me to write more...<p> 


	2. You Grew on Me

**A/N**

**So what originally began as a quick little one-shot songfic has developed into a collection of songfics based around the love songs of the comedian Tim Minchin. Please note that the stories are not connected in any way, ergo do not link events in any chapter together. The following chapter is based on the song 'You Grew on Me' by Tim Minchin. Please note i own neither characters nor song. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>You grew on me like a tumour<br>and you spread through me like malignant melanoma  
>now you're in my heart<br>I should have had you cut out back at the start._

The blonde stared longingly at the red-head. She had caused him so much pain; yet the love he felt for her only bloomed and grew as time passed. He realised that in the long run it was only pain he would feel, for there was no chance between her and him; her boyfriend, Masaya, would be back from England in a mere fortnight. "Oi, Strawberry," He called out to her before thinking better. In response to her questioning look, he merely said, "Never mind..."

_Now I'm afraid there's no cure for me  
>No dose of emotional chemotherapy<br>can halt my pathetic decline  
>I should've had you removed back when you were benign<em>

That night, he was curled up in a tight ball on top of his bed, the pillow and sheets lying in a crumpled heap on the floor beside him. He couldn't understand how he could feel so strongly for her. She was so irritating; the reason he had fallen for her was hidden from him, a complete and utter mystery. He could still remember the first time he had caught her in his arms...

_I picked you up like a virus  
>like meningococcal meningitis<em>

"Are you okay, Ichigo Momomiya?" He clutched her tightly as they balanced precariously on the tree branch. He could feel Ichigo's heart fluttering with shock and adrenaline, "I'm Ryou Shirogane; we don't have time, so I'll explain later. You have to... Beat the monster."

She stepped back away from him, "What!" He could see her beautiful brown eyes swiftly taking in the monstrous creature below them. He could still remember her cry of 'no', followed by her battle with the monster. She was so beautiful when she fought; it almost made his heart skip a beat too.

_Now I can't feel my legs  
>when you're around I can't get out of bed<em>

Ryou's memory flashed to an event that had occurred more recently. He was lying in bed, peacefully snoozing when she had barrelled in, howling bloody murder as usual. He snapped awake and of course, to annoy Ichigo refused to move from the bed. He found her attempts to move him, funny and sad – there was no chance that he would always wake to her by his side...

_I've left it too late to risk an operation  
>I know there's no hope for a clean amputation<br>The successful removal of you  
>Would probably kill me too<em>

Ichigo was mopping the floors as Ryou leant casually up against the wall of the cafe. Every now and then he would throw an insult her way, just to watch her look up and get red with anger. Deep down he wished he could compliment her and let that same red glow spread across her face with pleasure instead of pain. Instead he just kept pushing her away, even though he longed to draw her close, in his arms; allowing the strawberry scented smell of her hair to waft up to him. Sadly some dreams would just have to remain dreams.

_You grew on me like carcinoma  
>Crept up on me like untreated glaucoma<br>Now I find it hard to see  
>This untreated dose of you has blinded me<em>

Every day of Ryou's life he was surrounded by women, each one beautiful in their own way. The elegant and sophisticated Mint with her dark blue hair pulled into two buns. The shy Lettuce whose pretty eyes were only magnified by her glasses. The hyper active Pudding, whose enthusiasm invigorated all those around her. Then the jaw-droppingly gorgeous Zakuro, whose career as a model was most definitely warranted. But all their faces were blank to him; he only had eyes for the Ichigo...

_When we first met you seemed fickle and shallow  
>But my armour was no match for your poison arrow<br>You are wedged inside my breast  
>If I tried to pull you out now I might bleed to death<br>I'm feeling short of breath_

He just couldn't understand. She was so annoying, immature; childish even. But something about her had touched his heart; feelings he hadn't felt since his parent's death welled up inside him. Screw the boyfriend, Ryou decided, I'll tell her my feelings tomorrow. Rejection is better than not knowing at all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you enjoyed... if so please leave a review. I never get any - its mildly depressing. Anyways enjoy your day/evening/night everyone.**


	3. If I Didn't Have You

**A/N**

**Welcome back for the third instalment of my songfic extravaganza. While I said they are all unconnected; a pattern begins to emerge...**

**ANYWAYS! this one is based on the song 'If I didn't have you' by Tim Minchin as usual.**

**Neither song nor characters belong to me... unfortunately**

* * *

><p><em>If I didn't have you<br>If I didn't have you to hold me tight  
>(If I didn't have you)<br>If I didn't have you to lie with at night  
>(When I'm feeling blue)<br>If I didn't have you to share my sights  
>(To share my sights)<br>And to kiss me and dry my tears when I cry..._

The short red-head rolled over to find herself tight in the embrace of her gorgeous, blonde boyfriend; his arms wrapped around her, drawing her close to his bare chest. She ran her fingers down his well built torso, sighing softly as he shivered slightly. She leant forward slightly and pecked him lightly on the nose, "Good Morning Mr Shirogane."

He slowly slid one eye open, "What's with the formality this morning, Miss Momomiya?"

In response she just snuggled closer to him, "No reason at all, Ryou," she murmured, dragging out his name to several syllables.

"I love you, Ichigo," He whispered in response, hugging her even tighter.

"I love you too, Ryou."

_...Well I, really think that I would..._

Have somebody else...

Later that same day the two stood in the kitchen of a small, castle shaped cafe; screaming at each other...

"SHIROGANE! You are such a jerk!" Ichigo stood, arms folded; with flour and dough staining her apron.

"Well, Ichigo, I believe that it is my duty as owner of this cafe to prevent you from poisoning the customers."

"You are such a meanie,"

"And you are remarkably immature," Ryou stated, calmly picking a small chunk of cookie dough from his hair, not entirely sure how it got there. Ichigo just growled in response. Ryou backed slowly out of the kitchen, content to not push his luck any further. Her final yell shook him slightly,

"You're not the only guy out there!"

_If I may conjecture a further objection love is nothing to do  
>with destined perfection<br>The connection is strengthened, the affection simply grows over time  
>Like a flower,<em>

Ryou gently laid a single rose on the counter in the kitchen while Ichigo's back was turned. By the time she turned to pick it up he was gone; she turned over the card attached to its stalk. "I'm sorry, Strawberry," She murmured, reading the words out loud; she gave a small smile as a blush spread across her cheeks.

_So I trust it would go without saying  
>That I would feel really very sad if tomorrow you were to fall off<br>something high  
>Or catch something bad.<em>

A few days passed and Ryou found himself reclining uncomfortably at Ichigo's bedside. He leant across gently and placed a hot towel on her forehead. She gave a contented sigh that descended into a fit of coughing. Ryou started anxiously, but she waved him away, "I'm fine," she muttered hoarsely.

Ryou shook his head, "I warned you about going out in the rain." She gave him a harrumph in reply, pouting petulantly. "You do realise, I would be rather upset if you died."

Ichigo nodded furiously, before grimacing as it set off a bout of head pain.

"Rest," Ryou ordered, and Ichigo meekly nodded.

_But I'm just saying  
>I don't think you're special<br>I mean I think you're special  
>But you fall within a bell curve<em>

"I'm sorry," Ryou shouted. Ichigo had recovered from her earlier illness and now the pair found themselves locked in another petty argument.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it!" Ichigo howled back, tears still dripping down her face.

"I do think you're special, I didn't mean it," It didn't appear as if his words were having any effect on her.

"That does..." Whatever retort Ichigo had prepared was lost as Ryou pressed his lips to hers. A red flush spread across her face, as she pushed herself into the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart; Ichigo shaking her head,

"Okay, you do think I'm special." Ryou gave a smug, little smirk before descending on her again.

_But with all my heart and all my mind I know one thing is true  
>I have just one life and just one love and my god that love is you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hope you enjoyed this one... Could someone please leave one itty bitty little review. I'm getting to the point where I'm almost demanding you just flame me, it would fix my 'No-Review' complex...**


	4. Nothing Can Stop Us Now

**A/N**

**Well here it is, the thrilling conclusion to my quartet of songfics. As you may notice it is like 250 words... ah well.  
>I hope you guys have enjoyed it... maybe a review for this last little chunk?<strong>

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed... all ZERO of you.**

* * *

><p><em>We've got years ahead of us<br>We've got people who care for us  
>We've got Sunday morning coffees in the sun<br>We've got Monday night television_

Ryou Shirogane peered over the top of his paper, as his glowing wife placed a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of him, "Thank you, Ichigo." As he saw a smile flash its way onto her face with his thanks; he found a return smile worming its way onto his face.

"You're welcome Ryou-kun," Ichigo turned back to face the stove, gently poking the egg as it cooked. Ryou gave another small grin as he his own attentions back to the paper.

_We've got years of happiness  
>We've got decades of laughter ahead of us<br>We've got Christmases with family by the sea  
>We've got wine and vintage cheddar<em>

The pair stared at each other over the beautifully set out table. A single candle burned in the centre, wax slowly dripping down the sides before coming to rest on a scatter of black rose petals. They raised their glasses in a toast before drinking deeply, the wine staining their lips red. Ryou leant across the table, lightly touching his lips to hers, before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. They stumbled away from the table, all thoughts of food forgotten...

_Yeah, I have everything a man could ever want  
>And all I'll ever need is you...<em>


End file.
